


Fuck you, Hardeen

by RobinCase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Cad Bane hates Har-...Kenobi. Or perhaps he just hates himself for not being able to forget him.





	Fuck you, Hardeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolveria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/gifts).



> This is my first fan-video, so I apologize for all the hobbling cuts. And sorry about the watermark, I hope it's not too annoying. I just thought the song fitting.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gifted to Wolveria, because it were your videos, especially "Criminal", that triggered me to try it myself ;) Thanks for that.


End file.
